This invention relates to a monitoring device for a feed box and more particularly a monitoring device for attaching to the side of the feed box and counting the revolutions of an auger or the like used in mixing two or more ingredients in the feed box. The device alerts the operator when a uniform mix has been obtained.
Heretofore, feed box mixers function by mechanically stirring or mixing two or more feed ingredients using augers or modified augers called ribbons. The amount of mixing or moving of the feed is determined by the revolutions made by the auger or ribbon. Uniform mixing is usually obtained and can be determined from each feed box by counting the number of revolutions made by the mixing auger within the feed box.
The accuracy of mixing is important because it is necessary to mix small or minute amounts of ingredients in a proper ratio. If the mix is under mixed, the amount of different materials added may not be evenly distributed. On the other hand if the mix is over mixed, the feed may become too fine or powdery and the animals or birds may not readily eat the mix.
Without the subject invention an operator of the feed box could use only time in relationship to the revolution of the auger or ribbon. Currently, operators use stop watches, hour glass timers and set the RPM's of a truck or trailer when a power take off is used in driving the auger. However, using these methods, the operator may not get the RPM's set for the proper time, or forget to time it correctly, or a different mix may be obtained because the timer is not accurate.
There have been various types of time controlled feeders and mixing apparatus for animals and birds. These can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,911 to Chubbuck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,180 to Schommer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,519 to Lorenzen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,194. None of the above mentioned patents particularly point out the advantages and the unique structure of the subject feed box monitoring device as described herein.